A Pokemon Murder Where You Decide The Outcome!
by herculehastings
Summary: You can influence the characters, the story and even the ending! Very fun!
1. Introduction

Basically this is an interactive murder fanfic about Pokemon. Don't fret; the murder's not at all gruesome, just something simple and conventional.

It works in this way:

You nominate Pokemon in your reviews. Include 4-line long personality and background information.

After 8 Pokemon are nominated, the story can start. Basically the Pokemon all know each other in distant terms and are residing in a beach resort for a week. There, the complex relationships among the Pokemon cause them to be killed. The murderer is 1 of the 8 guests.

Each chapter marks 1 single day. Everyday, 1 of the surviving guests will be the narrator. You decide who that narrator shall be. Take note that the narrator cannot die in that day, but can be the killer overall.

After every chapter, please submit a review stating who you want to die in the following day (with reasons) and who you want to be the narrator (and hence be spared from death). Votes will be tallied and if there is a tie, I will select for myself.

After Day 6, there are only 2 suspects left. In your reviews, you vote who should be the ultimate killer and use convincing reasons. The best reasons will make the murderer and Day 7 shall be the ending.

Note that after you have submitted your nominations and I decide to use them, I may tweak the characters' personalities to suit my needs.


	2. Prologue

Author's note: In response to the point of breaking the rules, I would like to address the rules I've most likely broken and provide acceptable explanations- i.e. acceptable to me, some may feel that these are but excuses, and may continue to feel so.

Rule: _The chapter system is not to be used as placeholder for non-story content such as author notes. You can add short author notes to the beginning or at the end of stories but never as individual chapters._

Indeed, I was reluctant to post a chapter stating how the story would progress, but I could see no other way to list out the guideline without using an individual chapter to do it. The summary did not leave enough space for me to put everything there, and I want my readers to completely understand what they're in for right from the start.

Rule:_**Entries not allowed:**__ Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc._

Although I mentioned that this was an interactive story from the beginning, it is not as interactive as the ones mentioned above. I still have complete control of the story's flow and the authority to edit any parts of the suggestions given by readers. It is my story with suggestions on how to go about it by the readers.

Anyway, since there are only 6 characters, let us just shorten the number of days, and we can proceed. I am pretty busy these few days, so I may take 2 to 3 days to update each time, so bear with me. We shall start with a Prologue.

Prologue

1. Niryu the Raichu studied the brochure forced onto her by the dutiful agent. It was just her luck to have to drop a coin right outside a tour agency. Not only did it attract the attention of the agents inside, it also rendered her unable to flee their "assault".

"Oh, miss, you look very fatigued today. Are you always like this?" pondered the agent cheerfully, "you deserve a break, and I know just what to offer you!" The Pachirisu jabbed at the brochure and added, "A relaxing beach resort on a remote, beautiful island just east of Kanto. It's very convenient. The ferry to Fantasy Island reaches the Vermillion Harbour once a week. If I wasn't so busy here, I would emigrate there!" Niryu's eyebrows rose. That tour agent was getting too exaggerated. She read the brochure again. "Fun, Excitement and Adventure!" were printed all over it in funky lettering. There was an amusement park, an exquisite fountain made in memory of some Water Pokemon that had saved the island from sinking or something to that effect, and a museum. Basically, it was just like any other resort island with tourist attractions.

Niryu was inclined to refuse, but somehow the island just appealed to her. It was certainly not the fancy design of the brochure that caught her eye, she was positive, but it was possibly because she had been wandering, leading the adventurer's life, for too long. She needed a short break before she continued on her expedition. She decided to go for it.

Looking at the Pachirisu agent settling the affairs, she was suddenly reminded of her mother. Her mother was a bustling, spontaneous Pikachu who had always wanted Niryu to have fun and lighten up. She would have approved this idea of going to a beach resort, perhaps nagging a bit about the price. She often nagged. Niryu shook her head. What was she thinking about? Her mother would not be here anymore, there was no point thinking about her reaction, she could not react even if she tried.

2. Piku the Pikachu giggled half-heartedly. He was with his best friend, Wildheart. Wildheart loved telling jokes, most of which were quite pathetic, but Piku felt he ought to give some encouragement, though at times it was very tiresome.

"How's this one," Wildheart grinned, "Why did the cookie go to see the doctor?" Piku thought for a while, and then shrugged, "It was unwell?" "No, it was because it felt crummy!" Wildheart burst out laughing.

Piku tried valiantly to force a guffaw, but failed, and realised that Wildheart did not notice whether he was laughing in response to his riddle anyway, he being so convulsed in laughter that tears were streaming down his face. Piku sighed, and somehow remembered Derek, his late trainer. Derek had been killed- poisoned- and he could never forget that expression on Derek's face as he drew his last breath, a look of incredulity, almost as if he was wondering who would want him dead.

Piku stifled a weep. Seeing that Wildheart was still cracking up, he headed for the balcony, and wailed for all he was worth. Indeed, maybe the trip to that island resort that Wildheart had suggested would do him good and put his mind off things.

3. Wildheart the Jolteon stopped chuckling when he noticed Piku gone. It was certainly difficult faking a laugh when he did not feel like laughing at all. He was sure that nobody ever knew that his comical personality was just a false front. He had a much darker personality inside, a more dangerous one.

He realised that by putting on this act of comic relief, no one would bother to inquire about his past, not even Piku who claimed to be his best friend, and that satisfied him. His past was so secret that nobody was permitted to know the slightest hint of it.

His glance fell on the brochure of a resort on Fantasy Island on the table. The beach resort provided him with an opportunity to solve the mystery bugging him his whole life- just who had attempted to take his life on that day at the restaurant? He was sure that he would have been murdered had a doctor not been close at hand that day.

He was certain of one thing about the murderer, and that was that the supposed murderer must have known the fatal secret, and hence would most certainly strike again at the resort. However, this time, Wildheart would be ready. He resumed his phoney laughter when he heard Piku returning.

4. Kiki the Glameow studied the brochure again. She had just decided to bring her maidservant, Emma, with her to a beach resort on an island west of Sinnoh. The resort promised an amusement park (Kiki shuddered), a beautiful fountain of an Squirtle or Wartortle or something of that kind, and a museum. It was rather extravagant, and Kiki was starting to regret going there after all.

Ever since her trainer released her, things had not been going her way. She had barely enough money to sustain the services of Emma, let alone make for any fancy hotel. The only reason she decided to spend her cash was the exotic spa and massage centre, supposedly tucked deep into a heavily wooded forest. She was determined to find it the moment she stepped onto the island.

Now where was that Emma? She was supposed to have brought coffee long ago. Kiki loved coffee, and insisted on it being made of the finest coffee beans. Drinking the coffee would remind her of her star-studded days with her trainer, who used to be a famous singer, a pop star.

5. "Emma, my coffee!" screeched a familiar voice. Emma the Horsea sighed. She was waiting for the water to boil, and that took a long time. Kiki often forgot that she was no longer the "princess" of her beloved trainer. Emma said to herself as she poured the coffee, "One mustn't blame her. She had had a rough experience, and the better you were before, the worse you become after your setback, I always say. Time to bring in the coffee."

She ran as fast as her single leg would carry her, and gently placed the cup by Kiki's bedside. The latter sipped the coffee, looked subdued for a moment, and sighed. Emma's heart went out to her. She gazed at the slender frame of her employer and thought back to how they had first met.

Kiki had recently taken to wandering the streets when she saw Emma sitting on a bench mourning for her drowned trainer. When they set eyes on each other, something simply clicked and they became instant friends. Emma liked her job, even if she was under the mercy of Kiki. She could take care of this pitiful soul and have a source of income at the same time, however meagre. Besides, she enjoyed interacting with the neighbours, and collected quite a bit of gossip, which she would report to her mistress.

"Ma'am, do you know that this morning, the butcher, Bob, lost his Houndour and thought that it had been dog-napped! Alas, it was only…" and she reeled on and on.

6. Daemon the Charmander looked at the photograph of his parents and himself, taken before he was hatched from his egg. In the snapshot, his father was ecstatically hugging the egg and his mother was beaming right beside him. Now, Daemon was simply a scarred Charmander out for revenge against that Blastoise who had caused both their deaths.

Daemon was never going to forgive the creep. He smiled at the brochure on the desk. The only part that struck a chord was the fountain with the design of a Blastoise. That might be more than a coincidence. Anyway, it was a chance for him to avenge his parents. Even if he had gotten it wrong, he could still gather info about that Blastoise which inspired the fountain, and possibly get some leads.

In one way or the other, he must go and see for himself.

Author's note: Great, it is all done. From now onwards, you can vote for the narrator of the next chapter, and the victim. Also, please comment on my writing, since that is what reviews are for. Till then, enjoy.


	3. Day 1

Author's note: Oh well, at least there was 1 nomination…and I think that that nomination makes sense. So this is the first day.

Day 1- Emma

"Oh, isn't this incredible?" I squeaked. All of us were crowded on a small boat to Fantasy Island. The boat was nothing to remark about- it was old, wet and the wood was cracking- but the crystal clear waters reflecting the sun's rays cheer one up heartily. There were schools of Goldeen swimming about, and an occasional Slowpoke nestling by the rocks at the bay far away. Kiki looked at me irritably. She hated being out in the sun, and was feeling rather seasick. I smiled nervously and decided to survey the rest of the guests.

"There's a Raichu at the far end of the boat. She seems to be the reclusive kind. Oh, and she's reading a fantasy novel. There's a kind-looking Pikachu staring at the Raichu strangely. That's queer," I mumbled. Kiki snapped, "Stop talking to yourself, Emma! It's buzzing in my ears." I gasped and continued in a softer tone, "Oh, and that Pikachu is laughing really reluctantly at that Jolteon's joke. Wouldn't Jolteon realise that? Some people don't know their worth, I suppose. Just like my friend Thomas, the Mr. Mime. He can never stop chatting, and he's supposed to be a mime Pokemon! The last guest is a Charmander with a frightening scar. He's glaring hotly at all of us. I shan't face him!" With that, I turned away, and realised that the Pikachu had come and settled himself beside me.

"Hello, my name's Piku. That Jolteon over there is my friend, Wildheart," he said very politely. I blushed and introduced Kiki and myself. We talked for a while about the resort and what it would be like. Piku told me that it was a brand-new resort, and very few people had gone there to stay. "My uncle Brad went there in July. He said it was very relaxing, but quite boring." "That's okay," I grinned, "Kiki and I are here for the relaxation anyway." We talked on and on, and realised that we had many shared passions. Piku loved soap operas, and so did I. Hence, we began talking about our favourite television shows in an animated way.

Very soon, we had touched land. An important-looking bellboy helped us out of the boat and led us to the resort. We were assigned rooms immediately at the concierge. There were adjoining doors to every consecutive room, which were usually kept locked. If I was not wrong, the Raichu took the first room at the corner, Piku and Wildheart took the second room, Kiki and I got the third room and the scary Charmander had the fourth room, right in the middle.

After unpacking, Kiki took a nap and I went out towards the beach. Piku was sitting at the sand. I walked up to him and asked, "Where's Wildheart? Isn't he with you?" Piku beamed when he saw me and explained, "Wildheart said he had something on, and dashed off before I could catch up with him. He seemed very confident about something. Where's your mistress then?" I told him that Kiki was sleeping, and suddenly ventured a question that had been bugging me since I was on the boat.

"Piku, do you know that Raichu or something? You seemed curious when you saw her." Piku nodded. "Yes, I know Niryu. You see, my trainer died many years ago, and I was left confused and lost. That was when I stumbled upon a village of Pikachu and Raichu. Niryu was only a Pikachu then but she helped me out, till she left the village one day, after her mother died." I gasped, "Your trainer died too? My trainer drowned during a cruise trip. Do you think they're linked?" Piku thought for a moment and said, "A poisoning and a drowning incident shouldn't have anything in common. Besides, why would anyone want to kill our trainers?"

That certainly had me stumped. I could not for the life of me figure out why somebody would want to murder Hannah. Also, her death was caused by a storm, or so people said when I came out of my pokeball and found out that she had died. However, now there was something else Piku and I had in common, our trainers. We talked about that topic for a while, and Piku said he had to go. I remained seated on the sand a bit longer, watching the waves crash toward the shore, and then I went back to my room.

Kiki was bathing, so I got a book out of my baggage and started to read. Oddly enough, I was feeling very fidgety and could not concentrate. I tried reading the words aloud. That would calm my nerves. As I was getting into the atmosphere of the story, I gulped. I had heard something, from next door. As I was pricking my ears trying to hear it again, Kiki came out of the bathroom. "What's wrong, Emma?" she inquired, "why are you sitting stock still like a statuette?" I whispered, "Kiki, did you hear something just now?" She frowned, and then barked, "Of course! You were yelling your tale at the top of your voice! I could hear every word you uttered! Wait, where're you going?"

I was frantically opening the door. "I heard a scream! I think that evil Charmander's in trouble!" Slamming the door shut, I knocked on the Charmander's. Nobody answered the door, and I got edgier by the minute. I turned the doorknob and realised that the door was unlocked. I dashed in.

There, lying on the floor was Charmander. He was stabbed, a dagger sticking from the back. I told myself to calm down. That was when I spotted a book on his table. It appeared to be his diary. I pocketed it and headed out of the door to raise the alarm.

Author's note: More nominations, please! I would also prefer it if Emma was not the narrator again.


	4. Day 2

Author's note: I believe I've misled my readers. This story is based off of your votes. Your votes about who would be the narrator and who the victim influence my writing, but now that almost none of you voted, I guess I must make the decisions by myself, for this day at least. Keep on voting!

Day 2- Kiki

Yesterday was the most unbelievable day ever. Someone actually died right in this peaceful, pleasant, apparently relaxing resort! The person who died was a Charmander, I believe, who was rather shady. Perhaps he was killed by a band of ragamuffins, people of his kind. Anyway, regardless of who was the murderer, I would certainly not be the next victim.

I was sitting on the bed when Emma came in, still shaken and not daring to leave the room in case somebody mugged me from behind when I was not noticing. I was jolly shocked at Emma's nonchalant behaviour. She had just seen a dead body, yet she could still go about without fearing that some tramp might pounce on her and give her the same fate that eerie Charmander received. I supposed people of the lower class were used to this kind of thing.

"Emma," I tried to speak calmly, "have you packed our baggage?"

Emma looked at me curiously, and asked, "What baggage, Kiki? Are we going anywhere?" I glared at her in disbelief and snapped, "Of course we're going somewhere! We're returning home! You don't expect that we're going to remain here and wait to get slaughtered, right? Here I am trembling with fright and wishing we were anywhere but here, and there you're wondering with that innocent look on your face where we were going! Let's head quickly to the harbour and wait for that wooden raft they call a ferry." I stood up and began shoving all my things into my bag.

Emma shouted hurriedly, "We can't leave today!" I looked at her impatiently. She seemed confused for a while, then stuttered, "The-the ferry only comes once a week, remember? So we-we have to finish our week-long holiday, whether we want to or-or not." I pondered over what she said, and was forced to admit that she was right. The only mode of transportation we had was the ferry, and it would not come till next week. So I had to remain here! I groaned in an unladylike fashion. Emma sighed with relief. I glared at her sharply, but she was already preparing to bathe, and did not notice the look I gave her.

Emma had been acting really oddly since she saw the corpse. She seemed neither panicky nor flustered, and there was this weird book that she kept reading. I certainly did not remember seeing that book in her possession before yesterday. I made a mental note to check out that book sometime. Now, I was feeling very hungry and resigned to my fate, so I left the room for the first time since yesterday afternoon.

It was lunchtime, so nearly everybody was in the restaurant. I saw the Raichu, whose name I learned was Niryu, thinking about something. She was so engrossed that she did not notice the waitress serving her food. At the next table were the merry duo, Piku and Wildheart. The latter did not seem too affected by the event, and he was telling pathetic jokes at the top of his voice, while Piku pretended to listen. Everyone could tell he was faking attention, everyone who cared to observe him that is, and I could not for my life tell why Wildheart was being so persistent in his jokes. " What is an Egyptian mummy's favourite type of music?" he chortled. After a pause, he revealed the answer, "Wrap! Get it, wrap? Ho ho ho!" I rolled my eyes and made my way to Niryu's table.

"May I sit here?" I smiled. I must have startled her, for I saw her start before she nodded. I seated myself gracefully and studied her. She was the reserved kind, and very independent. I could see that she must have been on many adventures. I wondered what would bring this kind of person to such an island resort. It certainly could not be just a sudden desire for relaxation. I decided to find out more about her.

"So, what were you thinking about? You seemed absorbed in your thoughts," I inquired mildly. She answered, "Nothing really. It's just that…I went into the Charmander's room after the Horsea raised the alarm. I wanted to see what the scene was like, you understand?" I nodded, not comprehending at all. The last thing I would want to do was enter a room with a body inside!

"His name's Daemon, I heard," she continued, "and when I entered the room, everything seemed to be in place. There appeared to be nothing wrong at all, in fact I still believe that I was just imagining stuff. However…" she broke off. I could see two reasons why she would do that. First, she did not know what to make of her "intuition", and second, she was not the type of person to reveal her opinions to an utter stranger. I egged her on.

"Just what is it? Is it a clue? Something that shouldn't be there?" "No, nothing like that," she mused, "It's quite the opposite. Something's missing from the scene. I've encountered some crime scenes in my travels, and, well, something's just lacking in that room. I can't put my finger on what. I think I'll have a stroll at the beach to think things out. I'm sure I'll figure out something soon." She got up and left.

I got back to my room in the late afternoon. Emma was looking very edgy and when I entered, she dashed over to me. "Oh, Kiki, something awful happened! Niryu's body was found floating by the shoreline just now! She's drowned!" Emma wailed. I gasped, "Two deaths! Just when will the police arrive?" Emma shook her head and chattered, "The killer yesterday cut the telephone lines and the whole telecommunications system on this island has been shut off! I think that Charmander was trying to phone for help before he died, and the murderer tried to stop him. Anyway, the technician in this resort is sorting out the cables. With luck, the telephones will be working by tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. The resort manager says this is an accidental drowning; some guests underestimate the depth of the sea here."

I left her to her flustering and sat on the bed. It was unlikely that Niryu would resort to swimming to clear her thoughts when she distinctly said that she would take a stroll at the beach. Hence, there was only one obvious cause of drowning- she was right about the crime scene idea and the killer must have got wind of it and murdered her. It could have been Piku or Wildheart. I shuddered.


	5. Day 3

Author's note: The response is slightly better than last chapter, but not quite good enough. Keep voting, everyone!

Day 3- Wildheart 

I walked to and fro in the room. This was getting serious. I came to this resort with the motive of finding the person out to kill me, but two guests died instead. In the end, I still did not have a clue as to who would be out to poison me in the first place. Piku was out, "clearing his thoughts", he said. Weak fellow. I could imagine him fainting when he had witnessed his trainer dying many years ago.

I decided to make some notes on the situation. Perhaps it would give me a clear idea as to who was the murderer, in preventing myself from being the next victim. So I gathered a notebook and pen and began making notes. I wrote:

_Day 1_

_Victim: Crazy Charmander- apparently named Daemon._

_Clues: none at present_

_Motive: Anybody could have nipped into his room to do the dirty work, but why? It was probably something to do with his identity and history. Unlikely to be Kiki, she is too classy to know a ruffian like that._

_Day 2_

_Victim: Quiet Raichu- name of Niryu_

_Clues: nada either_

_Motive: Most likely something to do with Daemon's death._

_Day 3 (today)_

_Victim: who knows?_

I broke off. This was getting nowhere. I left the piece of paper on the desk and was just about to go out for lunch when Piku came in. "Hey, Wildheart, do you know, the technician said the telephone cables would be ready tonight. When that happens, we can phone for the police and they'll be right here to sort things out. Before then, I suggest we order our meals in the room. It's too dangerous to eat out," he reasoned.

"Look here, people are going to poison our food no matter where we eat, so why can't we eat at a place where people will be alerted if somebody tries to bump us off while we're tucking in? That Charmander, Daemon something-or-other, died in his room!" I was aware of being rather snappy as I said this, but I could not possibly envisage staying put in my room from day to night and night to day. I glared at Piku for good measure.

Piku seemed taken aback by my sudden and unexpected outburst, and I guessed he was just trying to be friendly and safe, so I gave him a joke to cheer him up. "What do sea monsters eat?" Piku shrugged, still appearing jolly forlorn. I smiled, "Fish and ships!" With a giggle, I left the room, leaving Piku still inside.

As I neared the dining room, I saw Emma buzzing around a whimpering Kiki. I went over. "What's the matter?" With a sniffle, Kiki handed me a message. It was scribbled:

_First it was Daemon, and then it was Niryu. You are next, kitty!_

"What a very bad prank," I remarked. Emma murmured, "It mayn't be a prank. Maybe the killer's so full of himself now that he has resorted to sending threatening notes to his next victims. We can't do a thing about it!" Kiki began howling. Emma added, "We suspect it's one of the resort people. The employees, you know. They have nothing to do when they're not working, and the ferry only comes once a week. So they get rid of all their guests to satisfy their boredom, or maybe they want less work!" I could see where this brainwave came from. Emma sure had a fertile imagination.

After lunch, I returned to the room. There was not any light at the crack of the door, which signified that Piku was out, perhaps trying to soothe Kiki. I was just about to fling the door open, as was my habit, when something, an instinct or other, stopped me. I opened the door by a crack and peeped in. The sight of the room's interior reeled me in my tracks.

There was an elaborate mechanism in the room, made up of ropes and cogs and other simple materials, and in the middle of it all was a gun, pointed straight at the door. If I had just stepped in normally, I would activate the mechanism and have myself shot through the head without knowing who hit me, or even what.

I closed the door again. Now what was I to do? I could never go into my room again without activating that complex system, and neither could Piku. Who would want me dead? Or Piku? I felt a clammy feeling down my spine. This was the assault I was waiting for, but when it finally arrived, I realised that I was not prepared for it. The only thing to do now was to wait until the phone lines were ready, telephone for the police and have them dismantle the stuff.

Not knowing what to do now, I decided to go search for the rest. It was getting very dangerous being alone, and I preferred being with other people, the more the better. As I was heading for Kiki's room, I noticed Piku and Kiki walking together at the beach. I supposed that Emma was in her room, and made my way there.

As I got to the door, the same feeling got over me, the feeling that had saved my life just now. The door was slightly ajar, and as I pushed open the door, I saw Emma lying flat on the floor. Her face was pale and her lips greenish-white. I tested her breathing. Negative. She had been poisoned to death.

Author's note: Ha, many hints of death today. You can nominate Kiki to be the narrator again, or Piku. Just give Wildheart a break.


	6. Day 4

Day 4- Piku

Yesterday was a huge pandemonium. The police arrived late at night but since nobody could sleep- especially Kiki, poor thing- we were all ready to help in investigations. Inspector Guffaw, or whatever his name is, seemed very inexperienced. He turned pale upon witnessing the bodies and I saw from his notebook that his handwriting was illegible. I do not know about anyone else, but I had often judged capable policemen by their notebooks. Thankfully, he brought along experienced men to dismantle the mechanism in our room that nearly killed Wildheart.

When Inspector Guffaw had gone to his room on the second floor today, to "review his notes on the crime", Wildheart and I decided to go check on Kiki. She was still sobbing. I went up to her and patted her back.

"Don't fret, Kiki. The police will find some clue soon, and lead us to the murderer," I lied between my teeth. I had no confidence in Inspector Guffaw's skills whatsoever.

Wildheart snorted, "If that stupid Dunsparce can figure out anything, his surname wouldn't be Guffaw. We can tell that his ancestors couldn't be too clever either. Maybe they used to be court jesters. Anyway, have you heard this riddle recently? What do whales like to chew?" "Don't judge a person by his name," I chided. "You haven't answered my question yet. I'll tell you the answer. Blubber gum!" and Wildheart went crazy with laughter, as was his norm.

Kiki ignored him and said, "Piku, I promised Inspector Guffaw to look over Emma's belongings for items that may provide a lead. Could both of you help me?" Of course, we agreed and began ransacking the place for clues.

Just then, a constable knocked on the door. "Inspector Guffaw wishes to see each of you in turn. You're all suspects, you see. He's finished with the employees and thinks all their alibis are satisfying. So, who wants to be interrogated first?" he asked. We stared at each other. I had always learned from crime movies that the detective or sleuth usually decided who should be interrogated first, not the suspects deciding among themselves! It was quite unprofessional indeed.

A moment later, Wildheart volunteered to go first, to see just what kind of questions the inspector would pop up. We continued searching after he left with the police constable.

I was rummaging through Emma's cupboard when Kiki gave a cry. I turned. She was holding a book in her hands. "This is the book Emma started reading about a day after we got here. I wonder what it is." I went over. The first page told us plenty. It was signed: Property of Daemon. It was obviously his diary.

"Why would Emma be seen with his diary?" I wondered aloud. Kiki replied, "It's clear enough. Emma was the one who saw his dead body first, so she must've taken his diary…" Without a word, she flipped open to the first entry.

_Dear Diary, I have finally left the fearsome and hateful wrath of that person I shall never acknowledge as my trainer. He and his Blastoise are now my sworn enemies. I must eliminate them, especially the latter, in exchange for my parents' lives. After I have found a job and gotten enough money, I will buy a dagger._

This was the last entry.

_Dear Diary, good news. This is my first day at the beach resort. I have gone to the fountain of the Blastoise and confirmed that that is the Blastoise I am hunting for. Apparently he saved the island from flooding but sacrificed himself. That is unlike him, but perhaps that was just a ploy to trick the islanders and they fell for it. I have also discovered something else. A friend of the cold-blooded monster is here to celebrate the Blastoise's birthday, which is today, I remember. That friend used to be 1 of the trainer's Pokemon, and on hearty terms with Blastoise. I shall keep a watchful eye all the time, in case that-_

There was a rap on the door. The police constable of just now peered in. "One of you is next. Inspector Guffaw is in the room at the far right end when you go up the stairs. I'll be going to the dining room to have some lunch. I sure am hungry." With that, he raced off. I said, "I'll go first, you take a quick rest. I don't think we should give the diary to Guffaw just yet, you know…" I trailed off. Kiki nodded knowingly and put the diary in a drawer in the room. "We'll read the book together later," she declared.

I got to the second floor. Wildheart was still there. He came up to me and laughed, "Hey, bud. Perhaps that Guffaw isn't so daft after all. He knows something useful. If only I could figure out what he meant by that statement…" he screwed up his forehead thoughtfully and walked away. I shrugged and entered Inspector Guffaw's room.

It was pretty standard routine to me. Inspector Guffaw asked the usual questions like where I was in the afternoon, approximately at the time of Emma's death. I told him as truthfully as I could and he let me go. I was puzzled. He did not let on anything that could make Wildheart change his mind about him to me.

It was nighttime when I arrived at the dining room. Inspector Guffaw had announced for us to gather at the place while he made an astounding revelation, or so the constable claimed. I still did not believe in his abilities.

"Where's Wildheart?" murmured Kiki. I shrugged and told her, "He hasn't been in our room since he went to see Guffaw. I thought he might be having a chat with you." Kiki shrunk back, as though repulsed, and shuddered, "As if I would ever have the patience to chat with a joker like him. I wonder if the police constable found him and relayed the message."

Inspector Guffaw told us to sit around and said, "Before Wildheart comes, let me tell you something. I was prowling about the premises last night and an idea hit upon me. I had a slight inkling about how the crimes were committed, and why, and I suggested the idea to Wildheart. Neither of us could elaborate on my inspiration, and Wildheart went away promising to think about it. He came to tell me an hour ago that he knows everything now, and I asked him to announce it now. He should be here anytime soon."

That was when the same constable rushed here, panting. "I-inspector, it's the Jolteon! He's dead!" We stood up. "His corpse was seen in the room! The room where we stored all those bodies! He's been strangled!"


	7. Day 5

Author's note: This shall be the last chapter before the epilogue, and the killer will thus be revealed. I have decided that for suspense's sake, Inspector Guffaw shall be the narrator. Interesting as your ideas are, Inspector Guffaw or any of the police force is NOT the one. They only just arrived… This is going to be a short chapter based on all that has happened so far, so it may be a little boring. However, the epilogue is going to be more exciting than this.

Day 5- Guffaw

This was most distressing. Even with me, a representative of the law, around, the murderer still had the audacity to commit crimes right under my nose! In order to prevent things from taking an even more unpleasant turn than the current state of affairs and hence rescue myself from the chief inspector's wrath, I decided to lock the two people left- Kiki the Glameow and Piku the Pikachu- in a room stationed by my men. One of them had to be the perpetrator, and I did not want him or her to escape scot-free.

I re-read the observations that I had made upon entering this island resort. The assortment of guests had been strange from the start.

The first victim, if I was not wrong, was the strangest of them all. He was a curious scarred Charmander with a bitter personality. According to the diary that one of my constables found, he had mentioned finding a friend of his foe- if there was such an expression. Which of them could have known the Blastoise? Another question was, was the Blastoise good or bad in the first place? Daemon's account of the story seemed to suggest that Blastoise was cruel and ruthless, but he apparently sacrificed himself for this island. Somebody was obviously biased, maybe both sides were.

The second victim was Niryu, an elusive and intellectual Raichu. From my investigations into her past, she had been a wanderer. Ever since her mother died, she had roughed out vast terrain, helped many folk and made a name for herself out there. Kiki reported, after some interrogation, that Niryu had told her that she had discovered something missing from the crime scene- Daemon's room. What was it that I myself had missed? Niryu had sharpened senses from her constant travels, and she must have picked up things even the police force was not familiar with.

The third victim, Emma, was the one that stumped me most. From what I made out, she was mildly stupid, caring, talkative perhaps but otherwise a delight to be with. She was unlikely to have enemies that would desire her death. The only motive I made out for her tragedy was the fact that she had been reading Daemon's diary. She might have figured out who was the person he meant, and taken matters into her own hands.

The last victim, Wildheart, certainly made me quite sorry. I had thought of a clue yesterday, but it was still a riddle to me. I was in Daemon's room, and was pondering over how the deed must have been done, when suddenly this thought came to me that the whole affair seemed like a play, a skit. The dead body lying in that position, stuff scattered about. Superficially, it seemed like a struggle had taken place, but if one looked in on the matter, it was simply too forced. I had suggested it to Wildheart, he being the best in riddles, and Wildheart was just going to tell me his inspiration when disaster struck.

As for the survivors, Kiki seemed to me as unlikely as Piku. The former belonged to an upper-class society, shunned and banished through poverty (a bit poetic here, I concede. I had been reading Shakespeare, you see, and trying to mimic a bit of his language). She may have gotten to know Blastoise, but the chances were slim.

Piku admitted that he had known Niryu prior to this meeting. It might not mean much, but it was something to go upon. He was a mystical character, this Piku. Nice and cheerful on the outside, but who knows what goes on in his mind on the inside? A sneaking serial killer might be lurking in the recesses of his mind, murdering outside reason whatsoever…

A cry broke my thoughts. It was a sergeant. "Er…inspector?" he hesitated. I gave him a sharp stare. "Is something wrong?" "Yes," the sergeant said, relieved that I had started the conversation for him. "It's Piku…and Kiki…you know, the living ones." "Just say it!" I barked, fearing the worst.

The worst did come. "It's the Glameow. She suddenly turned mad and began clubbing everybody with the bat one of the policemen was holding. Then she escaped in our motorboat. When we came to our senses, the Pikachu was bleeding badly, and died shortly after out of lack of blood."

Author's note: Really sudden, I know. However, I will explain clearly Kiki's odd behaviour and how she turned out to be the murderer after all, in the epilogue. No more voting, of course, but if anyone wants a second version of this tale, you may submit your nominations and if there are enough I will start a new one. The new version promises to be more thrilling than the first, with numerous plot twists and clues that may not lead anywhere at all. Anyway, PM me your character whenever you want.


	8. Epilogue

Author's note: I know, all you readers have to be waiting a good long time for the final chapter of this story. I had wanted it to be finished yesterday, but I had make-up lessons- you do know how awfully long make-up lessons can drag to, right? So, let us get down to it!

Epilogue-Kiki 

I ran, huffing and puffing, towards the harbour, the police hot on my trails. It was not long before they started gaining on me- the upper class life I led before had radically reduced my running power. If only I had been more hardworking with the treadmill in my ex-trainer's gymnasium when I had the chance!

I used up all the energy in my body that I could ever muster and made an insane dash for the police speedboats anchored at the bay. If I could jump onto one of them, I had a better chance of escaping. Heart thumping in my chest, I hopped onto the nearest boat, whacked a few policemen hard with my club, and made off for the horizon.

That was when I started encountering trouble controlling the ruddy vessel, pardoning my language. I did not have much experience with motorboats, preferring the luxury cruise myself, but with a little deep thinking, I managed to figure out the purposes of many of the buttons and levers, the remaining ones preferring not to touch. That was how I manoeuvred the craft successfully after a few hours. Very good, do you not think so, considering how sailors had to take many courses before they could officially sail?

Now that the journey was considerably smoother, I thought a bit about my reckless behaviour back on the island just now. It was very unladylike, I knew, although few killings had ever been ladylike in history, and I was very apologetic about having to murder Piku. He had been a nice enough guy, not getting in my way and interfering like Niryu had, or Wildheart. Still, he was bound to suspect me sooner or later, seeing as only one of us could have done it and we both knew it was not he. He would then think about our past experiences and may suddenly touch on some clue or suspicious behaviour I was exhibiting shortly before a particular body was discovered or something to that effect, and report it to that stupid Guffaw person, and I would be doomed. So it was safer to do him in first, right?

Not that I believe I was acting in any strange or suspicious manner then. Being the pet of a star gives you these benefits. Although my trainer was essentially a singer, she was a great actress too, and I did learn some tips from her before she cruelly banished me away. I would never forget that instant when she told me in her own words, "I can't care for you anymore…"

I was devastated. I had nowhere to go. From the time I was 3 months old, I had been with her, travelling about and enjoying the luxurious life, and now she was trying to persuade me that my life would be better in the outside, where I knew nobody and was bound to die somewhere, lonely and penniless?

Thankfully, I did not die. I was wandering on the streets for only 2 days when a Blastoise saved me. He was training with his trainer when he saw me shivering and starving. He convinced his trainer to capture me and provide for me, and I was quite grateful to him. That was when we fell in love.

A couple of weeks later, there was a schism among members of the trainer's party. Blastoise ended up accidentally killing a Charizard. His trainer was unfazed by the conflict. In fact, sometimes I think he enjoyed watching his Pokemon fighting… Anyway, I became an outcast again, somehow. The Blastoise told me that he had been trying to coax his trainer to keep me, but the latter refused. He disliked me. That was the last time Blastoise and I ever met. I returned to the streets, only to befriend Emma, and I thought maybe I would live peacefully at last…

A month later, I met a Houndoom that had belonged in the party too. He said that Blastoise had died from rescuing an island from a flood. I cried for a week, pining for my dear departed lover. That was what gave me the notion to go to the island. Emma did not know a thing, the darling fool, so everything was safe, at least temporarily.

The only mistake I ever made was to murder Daemon, really. I identified him instantly as the opposite side of the schism in the past, the son of the dead Charizard. I felt that he somehow had a part to play in Blastoise's demise. I admit, I had been in a pretty depressed, paranoid mood at the time. So I flirted a little and it took little effort to make the daft thing fall for me. He was completely under my control. I killed him shortly after lunch, and then cleared my name by recording the sound of his dying shriek and arranging for Emma to hear it when I had an alibi- at bath time. I trusted on Emma's sharp ears for that one. I even went to the trouble of making it appear like a struggle had taken place before Daemon had died. That went off well. I thought it would end like that. It would be said that gangsters bumped him off and suspicion would never fall on me, Blastoise would be avenged and everyone would live their lives as per normal.

Unlucky for me, I could not go home and Emma had become obsessed with a suspicious book she seemed to have picked up from the crime scene. The major breaking point was when Niryu unwittingly revealed to me her suspicions. I realised at once that she was a very shrewd person indeed, and shrewd people had to be gotten rid of. The supposed "missing thing" she mentioned was the fact that the lock on Daemon's door had not been forced as thugs would have done, so it showed that Daemon willingly opened the door to let his killer in. It was a minor point, but dangerous for me. That murder led to more murders, including poor Emma.

I knew she must be murdered sooner or later. The book belonged to Daemon all right. Still, I tried to prolong it as much as possible. Perhaps she could not figure out what Daemon meant. Perhaps Daemon did not write anything discriminatory in his diary. Perhaps… All of them were fibs. She was getting more and more dangerous by the day. So I plucked up courage and did it.

I liked putting those red herrings to throw me off suspicion. First was the warning note to me. The second was the contraption to shoot Wildheart/Piku. I knew from the start it would never work. It was too elaborate. Still, that was a touch of genius and it helped clear me of blame for a while. I arranged them to take place on the day of Emma's death, to make it seem more special somehow. That was to make up to her. I never did want to kill her. I even went out of my way to be nice to her on that day. I hope she would understand, even now.

The sun was setting soon. I anchored my boat to a quay and raced into the city centre. I knew by experience that the police would find it hard to locate me there. It would be 2 or 3 days by the time they found me. By then, all they would see would be just a lifeless corpse, and my soul linked with Blastoise's in Heaven…

Author's note: Want any more? Then PM me with your new character and I would make a brand-new tale, with a brand-new setting and even more shocking revelations!


End file.
